Warriors: Dawn of a New Day
by RheaTheWingedWolf
Summary: The clans are at war amongst themselves, and things are looking bad. The fights have been going on for moons now, and the clans are weakening. Then two kits are born who will change the fate of their clans. Rated T for violence. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Another fanfic that I'm starting, my first one of the Warriors series. It will alternate between the POV of the two main characters.

Here's the summary:

_The four clans are at war, and have been for many moons. Shadowclan and Riverclan have teamed up again, and Windclan has allied with Thunderclan against them. Cats are getting injured left and right. All the clans are tiring, but neither side is backing down._

_Then two kits are born that will change the clans' fates._

_Leafkit is born in Riverclan, during a riot in the clan that will challenge the little peace her clan has. Whitekit is born in Thunderclan, right when prey is so scarce that many cats are wondering if Starclan still cares about them. Then, one moon, the two meet at their first Gathering. They forge a friendship so strong it overwhelms the dislike cats from the different clans would naturally have for each-other. Eventually, their friendship, strong through many trials, begins to turn into something more..._

Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Leafkit~<strong>_

I finally opened my eyes, blinking in the sudden light from outside**.** My sister, Rainkit, stirred next to me, and I froze. Then she stopped, and the den was quiet. My mother, a gray queen with slim black stripes on her fur named Graypelt, lifted her head slightly beside me. She opened her eyes slowly, then smiled at me.

"Good morning, Leafkit," she said quietly, licking my fur softly, "I'm glad you've opened your eyes."

At this, Rainkit jumped up from beside Leafkit, opened her eyes wide, and said in a voice that surely woke everyone in the camp, "Why didn't you wake me up? You're going out aren't you?"

I'm sure Graypelt would have taught her a lesson on keeping quiet when others are sleeping, if my mother and I had not been laughing so hard. We finally calmed down, and Graypelt started talking to her in a stern voice.

"The first lesson you will learn today, my darking kit," she said with a slight smile on her face, "Is that you shouldn't talk so loud when other cats are trying to sleep."

"Fine, Mom." said Rainkit sullenly.

Then yowling started outside the nursery, and Graypelt jumped up, her claws unsheathed.

"Great Starclan, not now," she said, starting to run out of the den, then stopped and turned to us, "Kits, stay in the den. If you see another cat come in, stay against the wall. If they see you, yowl as loud as you can. I'll be right outside."

The other queens in the den took up positions outside the entrance. We huddled up against the wall with the other kits, terrified. I spoke soft, comforting words to the other kits, and they calmed down. Small as I was, I unsheathed my tiny claws and faced the entrance, a look of determination on my face. I saw a brown cat come running into the den, and I leaped at it, hissing. The cat backed away in surprise as I came hurtling toward him.

"Leafkit, stop it! It's me, Woodfur!" he said, trying to dodge my claws and teeth. When he saw that his words weren't having any affect on me, he spoke again, "Your father!"

I stopped fighting and stood in front of him.

"Oh, sorry," I said, embarrassed, "I thought you were attacking us."

We walked back over to the others, and he stood in front of us, facing the door.

"Graypelt sent me to protect you. We don't need any cats getting hurt, especially kits."

After awhile the yowling stopped, and Woodfur went back outside the den. I crept close behind me, then gasped as I saw the scene outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Whitekit~<strong>_

I woke up from beside my mother, opened my eyes, and looked around. Everything was dark, so I guessed it was nighttime. I was cold, my mom didn't seem to be around. I stood up and began looking around the den. To my left, I saw a queen and three kits, asleep. In all other directions there was nothing but wall. I jumped as a cat entered the den, and started licking me. It was my mom, Lilysong, an amber-eyed queen with a white pelt, like mine.

"I'm glad you're up, Whitekit," she said softly, "I want to take you to see your father. Do you want to?"

I nodded, then Lilysong picked me up and we went outside the den. It was snowing slightly, and the ground was already covered with it. Lilysong, carrying me, went into another den. It was warmer, and there was only one cat in the den. She put me down in front of her.

"Whitekit, I'd like you to meet your father," said Lilysong proudly, "This is Spottedstar**.**"

The cat stood up and walked over, and I saw that he had hazel eyes and a white pelt with scattered spots of different colors.

"Hello, Whitekit, my son." said Spottedstar as he licked my on my head**.**

"Hi." I said back, that was the only thing I could think of.

He smiled at me, then asked Lilysong, "Has there been any change in the amount of fresh kill?"

Her expression turned worried, and she answered, "It only keeps falling. We'll never be able to stay strong enough to defend ourselves from the other clans at this rate."

He frowned, "Hopefully the prey will return by new-leaf. We can only hope."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Sorry it was kind of short, the next chapters will be longer. Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

_**~Leafkit~**_

I stared out of the den, stunned. The view outside was sickening. I tried to look away, but it drew my vision. The ground was covered in blood. Cats were running left and right, carrying moss and herbs to others. Graypelt ran over to me, followed by Woodfur. Graypelt looked me over for injuries, her expression sorrowful.

"There was another riot." she explained, her voice sounding sad and angry, "Some of the warriors revolted, including the deputy. Quailfeather is tending to the injured cats well."

Woodfur also looked sad, but his eyes glowed with pride as he looked at me. "You have some very good danger reflexes. I'm impressed."

Turning to Graypelt, he added "She was prepared to fight me herself to let the other kits escape. Isn't that right, Leafkit?"

I nodded sheepishly, but Graypelt gave me a proud lick on my head, saying "Very good."

We went back into the nursery. The kits were being comforted by their mothers, all but Rainkit, who was waiting for us. She tackled me as I came in.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried sick!" she yowled in my ear.

"Ouch, that was my ear. And yes, I'm okay." I replied grimacing.

The next morning, Rainkit and I went out to explore the camp. We walked around for a little while, looking at all the different cats and views. All traces of the fight from the previous day were gone, washed away by the rain.

Rainkit saw the fresh kill pile first. It was huge, the rain had chased prey out of their nests. Rainkit tried to grab a mouse to take back to Graypelt, but knocked the entire pile onto an apprentice. We froze in horror as he thrashed under the pile.

"Hey!" the silver tom exclaimed as he climbed out of the mess, unhurt, "Who did that?"

He saw me and Rainkit staring at him, and padded over.

"It was you who did that, wasn't it? That's okay. I'm Silverpaw. You must be Graypelt's kits. Here, let me give you a tour of the camp." he said, as he looked at us curiously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Whitekit~<strong>_

I woke up back in the nursery, curled up beside Lilysong. I couldn't believe the clan leader was my father! This was so cool! Lilysong opened her eyes, and we peered outside the den. It was dawn, and I was hungry.

"Can I have something to eat, Lilysong?" I mewed at her.

She walked outside, only to come back with nothing. "No fresh-kill again."

It was then when I noticed how thin and bony all of the cats in the nursery were. Even the queens looked frail and weak. Lilysong was no exception. I watched through the mouth of the den as Snowflower, the clan deputy, came back with the only prey of the morning, a thin mouse that would barely fill up an apprentice.

Wow, Lilysong hadn't been kidding when she said that the clan was running out of prey.

My hunger forgotten, I ran out of the den, darting into the trees. I had just gotten an idea. I'd catch so much prey, everyone would be full.

I walked over to a bush, and started stalking as I'd seen a few of the apprentices do in training. I saw a plump squirrel up ahead, and leaped at it, claws out. I managed to kill it, but it was hard.

I started to carry it back to camp, when I heard a strange sound behind me. I whirled, surprised and afraid.

Standing next to me was a full grown fox, madder than an angry hornet.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Please review!<p>

**EDIT:** Thanks to warriorcatslover999 and Scarheart of Darkclan for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

_**~Leafkit~**_

Silverpaw took us first to our den, which he called "The Nursery"

"This is where all of the Queens and Kits live."

He took us next to another place in the camp, near to the Nursery.

"This is where I live, along with all of the other Apprentices. You'll live in here too, when you reach 6 moons."

Silverpaw led us all over the camp, showing us different things. We learned where the fresh kill pile is, where the medicine cat lives, etc.

Graypelt joined us just as we finished the tour, and she was carrying a fish in her mouth.

"Eat up, kits." she said, and we did. That was one tasty fish, the best I had ever eaten! Well, the only one I had ever eaten.

By then, the sun was almost down, so Graypelt nudged us back inside the Nursery. "Time for bed Leafkit, Rainkit. Good night. I'll be here when you wake up."

We went to sleep right next to Graypelt, but right before I drifted off, I saw Woodfur watching us from the entrance. There was a soft smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Whitekit~<strong>_

I backed up against a tree, still holding the squirrel. The fox was walking slowly towards me. It crouched to jump at me...

...but was interrupted by a white she-cat who came hurtling out of the trees. She pounced on the fox, and the two were a blur as they fought. Then, suddenly, the fox jumped up and ran away.

The cat, uninjured except for a small scratch on her side, turned towards me. She smiled at me, then said, "What are you doing out here, Whitekit? I see that you caught a squirrel, but your mother is frantic."

She turned and started walking in the direction from which she had come, but looked back once more to give me another smile. "I'm Snowflower, the deputy. The camp is this way."

Together we walked back to camp. As soon as we neared the entrance, Lilysong came running out to meet us. Her worried expression turned to gratitude as she saw us.

"Thank you, Snowflower, for bringing him back." she said.

Snowflower gave Lilysong a small nod, then walked into the warrior's den. I followed Lilysong into camp, stopping briefly to deposit the unnoticed squirrel in the fresh-kill pile. We went back to the den, and since it was almost completely dark outside, we slept.

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter? Please review! If you look back at the previous chapter, you'll see that I made some slight changes. Oh, in case you are wondering why these chapters are short, just know that that is my writing style.<p>

_I am accepting character applications for these positions:_

_Thunderclan: Leader, Deputy, Elders, Kits, Queens, Warriors, Both kinds of Apprentices_

_Riverclan:_ _Elders, Kits, Queens, Warriors, __Warrior __Apprentices  
><em>

_Shadowclan: All_

_Windclan: All_

_Rogues/Loners/Kittypets:_ _All.  
><em>

_For the positions that include more than one cat, I will only take five applications. If I think your cat is interesting enough, I might ask you if I can switch him/her to another clan. First come first served._


	4. Chapter 4: Playing Around and A Problem

**A moon or so later  
><strong>

_**~Leafkit~**_

I awoke around dawn, and just lay there for awhile, looking around the den. In the time since I had been born, two other kits had become apprentices, and their mom had moved back into the warriors' den. Also, a she-cat called Maplefur had taken up residence in the nursery for the time being, her kits would be born in a few months or so.

No more riots had happened since the day when I had opened my eyes. Almost all of the cats were fully healed, except for one new elder who was now half blind. Since the clan was small enough as it was, Nightstar had decided to let the rebel cats stay in the clan, although they were being kept under very close watch. Sadly, the deputy who had started the revolt had died from his injuries a few suns after the fight. After his vigil was held, Nightstar made the announcement that Woodfur, my father, would be the new deputy! Graypelt, Rainkit, and I were very happy for him, and I felt he deserved his new rank.

After the gathering a few suns ago (that Woodfur had gone to), I heard rumors that the other clans were having trouble too. The Thunderclan cats were apparently short on prey with the early coming of no-leaf. Windclan and Shadowclan were doing just fine, though.

I stood up slowly, and inched away from Rainkit, trying not to wake her. Both Graypelt and Woodfur were out patrolling, and wouldn't be back for a bit. I had decided to go swimming.

I picked up a fish from the well-stocked fresh kill pile, and carried it to the river that ran next to our camp. Eating it quickly, I then walked into the shallow part of the water. Going out a little farther, I pulled my legs up and started swimming slowly.

Graypelt had taught us both how to swim a few suns ago, and I was getting pretty good at it. She had wanted to make sure we could swim, just in case there was a flood, or we needed to go through deep water for some reason. It came in handy when I was fishing, although I've only caught a few fish, and with all my splashing I was certainly not catching anything then.

I got out of the water soon after getting in, and walked back into the camp to go play with Rainkit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Whitekit~<strong>_

"Whitekit. I brought you a mouse."

My eyes opened, and I saw Lilysong standing in front of me, holding a mouse. I grinned up at her, and thanked her.

Prey had continued decreasing until the Gathering. Lilysong hadn't gone that night, but a few others had, like Spottedstar. He held a clan meeting right after to tell those who hadn't gone about the gathering. Apparently Riverclan has been having problems of their own lately, some of their cats had rebelled against the clan. Their deputy had died during the fight, so Riverclan had a new one. I think his name was Woodfur? The other cats seem to think highly of them.

The fresh-kill pile got bigger after the Gathering, thankfully. Although far from looking normal, we Thunderclan cats didn't look quite as bony.

I ate most the mouse quickly, then looked around for my friends. Amberkit, Sunkit, and their mom Petalflower were still asleep in the corner, but Hazelkit was sitting at the entrance, looking outside the den. He looked hungry, so I went over with my mouse. Dropping it at his feet, I asked "Hey Hazelkit, do you want the rest of my mouse?".

He gave me a grateful look, and gobbled down the rest of the mouse. Lilysong walked back outside as he ate. Hazelkit and I climbed stuff for awhile, then he jumped down right next to where I was standing.

"Hey Whitekit?" he said quietly, nervously, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Hazelkit." I replied, curious, "I'm your best friend, I can keep a secret."

"I'm worried about Petalflower." he murmered, "I don't think she's been eating hardly anything lately. She gives every piece of food I've seen to Sunkit. You know how much smaller he is than the rest of us."

I was worried too. Although Sunkit and his siblings were around 4 and a half moons old, he was a small as I was. Glancing back into the den, I saw that Petalflower did look really thin, thinner than any other cat.

"Hazelkit, if this keeps up, you have to tell the medicine cat! She could get sick or something!"

Hazelkit looked worried, "Okay Whitekit. I will."

We chatted for a little while longer before Amberkit woke up. We play fought for a little while after that, and being the largest kit, she managed to pin me to the ground. After a few seconds we both got up, and went to our moms for food. It was getting late.

I was very worried about Petalflower, and hoped the medicine cat would be able to help her. I promised myself that if Petalflower got worse and Hazelkit didn't get help, I would.

* * *

><p>My first update in a very long time. Please review! I'm still accepting characters, but I changed around which ones and added some.<p>

_I am accepting character applications for these positions:_

_Thunderclan: __Med Cat, __Deputy, Elders, Kits, Queens, Warriors, Both kinds of Apprentices_

_Riverclan:__ Elders, Kits, Queens, Warriors___, Both kinds of Apprentices__

_Shadowclan: All_

_Windclan: All_

_Rogues/Loners/Kittypets:_ _All_

_Starclan/Dark Forest: Only a few background characters  
><em>

_For the positions that include more than one cat, I will only take five applications. If I think your cat is interesting enough, I might ask you if I can switch him/her to another clan. First come first served, although if two people apply for the same thing and only one spot is open I'll probably pick the one with the best application and move the other to another clan._

_Form:_

_Name: , Gender: , Age: _In moons_, Clan: , Rank: , Personality: , Appearance: , History: _Please be mindful that if this interferes with the plot/I want to give your character a certain role I might change this up a little


End file.
